criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Weasley
Kyle Weasley was the victim in When Nature Strikes Back (Case #2) Murder Details Kyle was found dead in the forest, crushed under a fallen tree with all of his ribs broken and both of his lungs punctured. The body was sent to Nathan for autopsy. Nathan told the team that Kyle died almost instantly when the tree fell on him. Nathan added in that since the tree was cut down so quickly, the killer was atheletic. After collecting some blood-stained wood splinters from the tree trunk, the team sent it to Grace for analysis. Grace said the blood from the wood was A+ but it doesn't match the victim, so it means it is the killer's blood. She also added in that the killer would have a small cut as the wood splinter must had scratched their skin to draw blood on the splinter. The team went to take a closer look at Cooper Park to find some clues. There, they found an odd spit with some acidic substance in it. They hesistate no time to collect the saliva and send it to Grace to see if it was from the killer. Grace said whoever spitted takes energy drinks and she added in that the DNA from the spit comes from the killer as she found the DNA from the saliva matches with the killer's blood type. It confirms that the killer did ran past Cooper Park. When a chainsaw was found in the cabin at the murder scene, the team examined it and found shards of wood. They sent it to Nathan to analyze it and he said the wood came from the same tree which was used to kill Kyle. Nathan added in that the angle where the tree was cut from proves the killer is left-handed. He also said that the chainsaw is the murder weapon as it was used to cut down the tree. Killer and Motives The killer was a nature-right activist named Timothy Vice. Kyle always liked to cut trees down whenever he wanted to much to the dismay of Timothy. Timothy once tried to advise Kyle to only cut trees when it is needed to but Kyle ignored him and then mock him. Kyle decided to teach him a lesson. One day, near the park, Kyle was walking around the forest and Timothy found him. Timothy plotted a plan and he quickly grabbed a chainsaw from the cabin in the forest. There, he sneaks behind a tree and turns on the chainsaw and quickly cut the tree down. The process was so fast that Kyle had no time to run and thus, gets crushed under the tree. Timothy plead guilty for killing Kyle but he only wanted to teach him a lesson about destroying nature. Judge Hall told him that it is not the way to teach someone. Timothy also wanted to save the forest for once which Judge Hall said that he did well but he cannot take a man's life for that. Judge Hall sentenced Timothy to 6 years in jail with a chance for parole in 2 years. Jones says that Timothy only wanted to save the forest, but he couldn't make the right choice. Case Appearances *When Nature Strikes Back (Case #2)